


On A Whim

by JustDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDream/pseuds/JustDream
Summary: After all, what just happened was just a whim. Stimulation and ambiguity are the spice of life, but that is not all.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Qrow Branwen
Kudos: 8





	On A Whim

You should learn to be calm.

Jaune closed his eyes, Team RNJR hadn't had time forTyrian Callows' attack to ease, and the adrenal glands were still rising. He wanted to calm down, but deep in his heart, some unknown anger was burning.

You should learn to be calm, at least to the person who just saved your life.

Qrow, Ruby's uncle and coach, Ozpin's men and friends, an excellent hunter, someone who knows the " Fall Maiden"...

At this moment, leaning weakly under a tree, drinking a little wine, in the tone of a gangster, telling them a story that seems to be a child shopping on the street.

It's really no big deal, but there are people in this world who are the "White Fang", "more dangerous and terrifying "Roman Torchwick", and "Cinder Fall". This is a normal thing.

We just do what we should do, eliminate evil, and maintain justice...

Do you forget how Pyrrha died?

It was like a demon whispering softly in his ear, as if he heard a mocking laugh.

Look at his tone, there is no slightest self-blame or pain. Pyrrha's sacrifice came out of his mouth, saying "it will rain tomorrow."

He doesn't care about Pyrrha's sacrifice, he doesn't care about your life or death, he even uses his favorite niece as bait.

If it were a normal plot development, he should now discuss justice for Pyrrha's death, shouting how these adults used a girl's sense of responsibility and morality to force her to do something she didn't want.

But, you should learn to calm down, at least for a person who is about to die...

Yes, he saw it. Although Qrow kept covering his wounds and using all kinds of jokes to dispel Ruby's anxiety, he saw it. More than a dozen minutes ago, his wound was still bloody, but now it looks like purple ink has been knocked over on his clothes.

Yes, he was poisoned, obviously, accompanied by pain, fever, unconsciousness, and then died...

We can do nothing, can we?

With the campfire It went out, and the surrounding temperature gradually dropped. Ruby obviously didn't cover the quilt, and trembling slightly in his sleep, Qrow smiled softly, twisting the quilt for her, and the innocent face of the child reflected in the blood-red eyes.

Is that right? Let Ruby participate in these so-called "save the world" dramas? Just because we pin our hopes on the legend of the so-called "Silver Eye Warrior".

No one answered his answer.

Dizziness, a slight cough, although he wanted to comfort himself, he just turned cold at night, but glanced at his wound...

Unfortunately...

"You will die." My yellow hair broke. Peace. Qrow was a little surprised. In the campfire conversation just now, he was the quietest person, although with a sneer on his face, after listening to the development of the matter, he left for a while.

"Is that not what you want?" Qrow said in a playful tone, his expression stiff, nervous and frightened. "Why, do you think I can't see it?" The red eyes met the blue eyes, and the two of them just stared in a stalemate.

Obviously, the young man was defeated first, avoiding his gaze, "I hate you, but I am not going to let you die."

"Then can you save me?"

"I think we should gamble on our luck."

Hum, Luck is really a very ironic word.

They found a small lake beach not far from the camp and set up a bonfire.

"We first remove the poisonous blood, clean the wound with soda water, and then use cactus Apply the juice to the wound. You should be grateful that yourSemblance didn't work. I just purchased some cactus juice..."

"This is for normal scorpion poison, but it doesn't work under all conditions." Qrow interrupted his commentary.

"If it works, then at least we will know how to solve the poisoning problem next time the enemy strikes. If it doesn't work, you will die. Then we know that these treatments are useless, and we won't make useless attempts next time. "

Uh, that's why he said he was lucky. He took off his clothes. Theman was

young holding a knife and disinfecting him. The blade reflected the silver-white light, making him flustered. Qrow raised his eyebrows, unwrapped the bandage and took the knife to separate the wound cleanly.

Jaune quickly squeezed his hands around the wound, squeezing out the poisonous blood as much as possible.

"You know, if you are a girl, I guess I will let you suck it out with your mouth."

"What?!" Jaune didn't control his hand, squeezing it into a pinch! The patient couldn't help frowning.

"This is just a joke, kid."

"It's not funny!" the boy screamed with a blushing face!

"Hush hush," the other party blocked his words with his fingers, "don't wake up the children."

As if they were a family camping, the couple was doing something ambiguous while the children were asleep.

Jaune closed his eyes and tried to forget these strange plots.

Just do your own thing, ignore him!

The yellow hair carefully cleans the wound, and the other party no longer teases him, just looking at him like this, the fire is reflected all over his body, as if a faint golden layer is sprinkled.

Jaune must admit that Qrow is a charming person. His face and figure are enough to make people fall off.

"You know your eyes are like an animal in heat now..." Qrow's breath blew into Jaune's ear, itchy and confusing.

"Don't like me." Qrow leaned against the tree after molesting him, smiling without saying a word, as if he had just been molesting him.

Jaune doesn't know how he feels now, shame? Anger? anxiety? He remembered the birthday banquet he held when he was ten years old, his sister's pranks, and a good performance, but the protagonists changed. His long-awaited prince costume became a princess dress, and the line book was lost. The eldest sister became a prince overcoming obstacles, and he was the sleeping beauty.

He should be unhappy, but there is a hint of excitement deep in his heart. He was lying on the bed in clothes of a different size, surrounded by laughter, he felt a little scared, and then suddenly looked forward to the real prince who would appear to save him...

He returned to reality, shook his head, red He said with a face: "Don't be too self-righteous."

"Hmm..." The meaning of the word is unclear and ambiguous.

He cleaned up the wound, applied the concoction, and handed the thermometer to the patient: "Let's pray?"

"I will never pray." After speaking, he held the thermometer. The two were speechless, Jaune leaned against the tree beside him, staring at the campfire in a daze.

Just like that, clean the wound every half an hour, then check the temperature, and gradually, Jaune fell asleep.

In a trance, it seemed that someone was being picked up from behind. It can only be said that the cold at night made him lose his senses. Not only did he not resist, but he was subconsciously approaching this hard-won warmth.

When he realized that he wanted to open it, the other party hugged him tighter, "Now, don't care about this, just sleep, kid, go to sleep." Behind him, Qrow was naked, even though he was bandaged and separated by them. With a layer of armor, he can still feel the heat...

Maybe it doesn't mean anything, as the other person said, it's just two people warming each other in the cold night.

In a daze, he heard the old man's name chanting someone's name, and he was definitely the name of a woman.

Jaune sleeps a lot comfortably, he tries his best to ignore the sunlight illuminating the entire forest.

He wasn't ready to get up, he hadn't been sleeping so comfortably for several days, and he muttered to himself all kinds of "go away" and "damn sun". Until he heard a deep male voice.

"It's time to go."

"Qrow, I..." Jaune wanted to complain that it was too early, but he suddenly recalled everything from last night, completely at a loss for what to do, "We need..."

"We need to go back." He smiled casually, as if their situation hadn't affected him at all.

"Okay..." Jaune decided not to delve into what happened last night.

Qrowsnorted, giggling without a doubt, the little devilish smile, exactly like Nora would have when she wanted to play a prank.

Qrow grabbed his arm and pulled the yellow-haired boy to his side. He leaned forward and placed his lips easily on Jaune's.

They are kissing. Or just the old man tasting every part of his lips unilaterally.

Jaune was caught off guard. He groaned as he inserted his clever, strong tongue into his mouth and slid his arm around his waist.

Then the culprit stopped the next step and resumed his usual way. The hanger was whistling and looking at you with playful eyes.

"This is just thank you, don't be nervous."

"Yes..." Jaune has heard this saying: Some people can just arouse your desire and put it out with a pot of water, leaving you at a loss. Unwillingness and shame make you feel deeper and deeper towards him, and you can't even confirm whether it is excitement or liking.

"I hate you..." Jaune couldn't even get angry, and shook his head in frustration, before being interrupted by another kiss.

"Don't expect anything like me, kid." He messed up Jaune's hair.

These are just some small episodes of their journey. They are not people from the same world, and there will certainly not be such intensive contact in the future.

After all, what just happened was just a whim. Stimulation and ambiguity are the spice of life, but that is not all.


End file.
